Glen Durant
Glen Durant was a criminal who blackmailed multiple important members of the government and orchestrated several murders to cover that up. He was known as The President of the Shadow Government. Durant: Men like Hoover and my step father? Those are the real patriots. Biography The Nail in the Coffin In this episode, while investigating the Ghost Killer and subsequent murders connected to it, it is revealed that someone in the FBI covered up her and her father's crimes. The Recluse in the Recliner Durant later finds out that a reporter named Wesley Foster has most of his blackmail files on a digital copy and orders a hit team to torture him to get it back. Unfortunately they kill him before they can get the information and cover up his death by making it look like a drunken accident. The Jeffersonian eventually unravel the cover-up but Durant uses his connections to block them at every turn. He later reveals Booth's part in the assassination of a U.S. citizen to warn him off. This doesn't work and eventually learns that the Jeffersonian has the blackmail files and begins a two-pronged assault. He sends a hit squad to kill Booth and hacks the Jeffersonian to get the files back, but fails on both ends. He later frames Booth for murdering the three FBI agents sent to kill him and plots to have him killed in prison. The Conspiracy in the Corpse When Durant is later interrogated by Booth for his involvement in the cover-up of Howard Cooper's murder and his killing a homeless man, he makes it look like he is a blackmail victim and fools Booth. It is later revealed that Cooper was killed because he decided to do the right thing after being blackmailed and used his cancerous condition to cover it up. He later discovers that the Jeffersonian exhumed his body and finds a relative to rescind the order. When they plan to serve a warrant on one of his blackmail victims', Hugo Sanderson, he sends a Navy Seal named Kenneth Emory to kill Lance Sweets and take the files back to cover-up his involvement. The Lance to the Heart Durant later meets with Emory, sees he's wounded, and stabs him to death to cover-up his involvement in the murder. When he was questioned about his connection to Howard Cooper he pointed them back to Jerold Norsky and made sure he didn't talk. When it is revealed his step-father, Desmond Wilson passed on the files to him, Booth and Brennan confront him. While denying everything, he reveals his rationale for his actions - that he like his step-father considers himself a true patriot for not believing in democracy, just like the founding fathers. Booth then hits him and gets his blood which they are able to use to prove he killed Cooper. With the help of Sweet's psychological profiles, the team discovers the blackmail files are within the Jeffersonian - as allegedly mockup documents in J. Edgar Hoover's office furniture displayed in an exihibition. As Durant is left powerless without the possibility of blackmail, he is arrested and will spend the rest of his life in prison. Booth: You tried to destroy everything I love about this country, but you are just a pathetic, little man who's gonna die in prison. You can't control that and that's a promise. Known Accomplices *Desmond Wilson (step-father and mentor) *Jerold Norsky (unwilling accomplice) *Giles McNamara (businessman; blackmailed through shady business dealings) *Efran Hadley (congressman; blackmailed through secret relationship with a man) *Hugo Sanderson (businessman; blackmailed over environmental dumping charges) *Agent Kenneth Emory (agent turned navy seal; blackmailed through assault on female agent) *Klyderstein Evan (blackmailed through income tax evasion) *Hector Novak *Kevin Brady (federal prosecutor; blackmailed through witness tampering, accepting bribes, money laundering) *Senator Wilby (blackmailed through heroin-addicted daughter, Samantha) *Senator Carrol *Mike Stein *Linda Dugan (lawyer during his interrogation) *Agent Victors *Agent Summers *Agent North *Susan Sprung *Judge Emmett Evans *Judge Hibbard *Judge Kratz Known Crimes Murder *1998, Virginia: Howard Cooper (Injected with experimental cimetidine by Durant) *2014, Virginia: **Wesley Foster (Accidentally tortured to death by Victors, Summers, and North) **Lance Sweets (Beaten by Emory) **Kenneth Emory (Stabbed once in his bullet wound by Durant) Attempted Murder *Seeley Booth (Sent Victors, Summers, and North to kill him) *Temperance Brennan (Sent Victors, Summers, and North to kill her) Accessory to Murder *1993, Virginia: Unnamed homeless man (Accidentally killed in a driving accident by Howard Cooper) *April 1994, Virginia: Maya Zinkow (Raped by Giles McNamara and stabbed 16 times by Stephanie McNamara out of jealousy) *1996, Maryland: Lana Brewster (Stabbed by Stephanie) *1999, Virginia: Carla Hopkins (Bludgeoned by Stephanie) *2000, Virginia: Michael Windsor (Hanged and made to look like a suicide by Stephanie) *November 2004, Los Angeles, California: Heather Mendez (Car crash caused by Stephanie) *2006, Maryland: Chloe Campbell (Stabbed by Stephanie) *2010, Virginia: Alex Webber (Shot by Stephanie) *May 2012, Texas: Timothy Monroe (Drowned by Stephanie) *January 2014, Washington D.C.: Trent McNamara (Shot in the temple and made to look like a suicide by Stephanie; framed for the murder of Lana Brewster) Appearances Season 9 * The Nail in the Coffin (unseen indirectly) * The Recluse in the Recliner (unseen) Season 10 * The Conspiracy in the Corpse * The Lance to the Heart Trivia *Durant can be regarded as the Anti-Caroline. Unlike Caroline Julian, who abides by the letter of the law to achieve her ends in criminal cases and has many important government officials owe her favors, Durant uses J. Edgar Hoover's Blackmail Files to manipulate multiple government officials to bend the regulations of the law in any way he chooses to avoid being discovered through the "agents" of his Shadow Government. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Season 10 characters Category:Doppelgängers Category:Serial Killers